1. Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to a command processing apparatus applicable to a game apparatus, for example. More specifically, the present invention relates to a command processing apparatus that executes a process according to an input voice command.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of such a kind of conventional apparatus is disclosed in a reference 1 (Patent Laying-open No. 11-319330) and a reference 2 (Patent Laying-open No. 2000-181676). According to the reference 1, when a voice is input to a microphone provided in a voice responsive toy, a voice pattern being coincident with the input voice pattern is specified out of a plurality of voice patterns stored in a memory. The voice responsive toy performs a movement in association with the specified voice pattern.
Furthermore, according to the reference 2, when an emitted voice by a player is taken by a microphone, a word corresponding to the emitted voice is detected by a voice recognition unit. A state of a character displayed on a screen changes on the basis of the detected word.
However, the reference 1 fails to disclose anything about a checking method of the voice pattern. Furthermore, since in the reference 2, it is necessary to detect a word corresponding to the emitted voice, this puts a heavy load on the voice recognition unit.